


Rojo Neón

by gljut



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Soul Bond
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29302860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gljut/pseuds/gljut
Summary: -Algo no estaba bien, la sensación de estar a punto de morir se continuaba día tras día, hora tras hora sin importar lo que hiciera, la presa era atrapada por el predador.sin importar cuanto deseara huir, la distancia entre el y el chico de cabello oscuro solo seguía disminuyendo, al igual que su tiempo de vida.- un hibrido- musito el el pelinegro mientras sonreía- que osado de tu parte entrar a mi bar, oliendo …  así.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 1





	Rojo Neón

Cerré fuerte la puerta y me apresuré a aventarme de la cama ya no soportaba más el dolor de cabeza había pasado casi 5 hrs intentando concentrarme en mi trabajo, pero me fue imposible al final me tuve que retirar

Tendría que acudir al hospital si las cosas continuaban así, cierre los ojos tan fuertes que incluso chasqueo los dientes, sin embargo, el dolor no desapareció, me tome dos píldoras y presione mi cabeza entre las almohadas deseando que el dolor se detuviera, sin embargo, no lo hizo, sentía como mi cabeza explotaba, a cabo de unos minutos que parecieron semanas el dolor se detuvo y pude conciliar el sueño.

\- Louis esto no puede seguir así- dijo Elizabeth mientras terminaba de acomodar la mercancía en el estante- ¿Cuántos días llevas aguantando el dolor de cabeza?, ¿por dios te has tomado casi todo el boquitín de medicamentos? -dijo mientras rellenaba el gabinete con nuevos frascos de opioides

\- Tienes que ir a consultar-dijo molesta mientras levantaba las manos al aire

-uff- bufe- iré hoy te lo prometo- conteste mientras tomaba el ultimo sorbo de te

\- No es posible que te creas tan rudo, te vas a morir si sigues así- comento regañadientes mientras se acomodaba la bufanda- en fin, te dejo-dijo mirando su celular- pero si en 2 hrs no has ido a consultar, regreso y te llevo a rastras- dijo mientras cruzaba por la puerta central

Suspiré y resignado decidí que Elizabeth tenía razón. Por más que odiara los hospitales, esto ya no era normal, era el quinto día y mis síntomas solo seguían empeorando, comencé a caminar para despejar la mente, afortunadamente el hospital no se encontraba lejos de mi casa, sin embargo decidí cruzar por la calle Begoña y comprar un refrigerio antes de dirigirse al hospital, sentí como el dolor de cabeza aumentada a cada paso que daba, y las náuseas se presentaban en mi estomago como si fueran manos apretujando mis entrañas, quería vomitar pero no había nada en mi estómago.

Me arrinconé en la pared e intente vaciar mi estómago, sin embargo, lo único que conseguí fue que las náuseas aumentaran, intente continuar caminando, pero me fue imposible, sentí como mis piernas empezaron a temblar- ¡Demonios! - grite desesperado mientras intentaba mantenerme erguido, pero me fue imposible y caí en la acera.

-Oye- escuche una voz llamar- ¿te encuentras bien? – escuche una voz a la distancia 

Intente contestar, pero me fue imposible

Al abrir los ojos lo primero que vi fue una luz rosa neón intensa que me obligo a cerrar los ojos de nuevo

-Hey con calma

Voltee a ver de dónde provenía la voz, era un chico delgado, cabello rubio con una sonrisa amable

\- ¿Dónde demonios estoy? -pregunte molesto mientras intentaba ponerme de pie- ¿Quién eres?

El chico se movió rápidamente, llego tan rápido que tropezó con la esquina de la cama casi cayendo en ella- Tranquilo- dijo mientras se ponía de pie- Todo está bien, ok, te encontré en la cera afuera del club, iba a llamar a la ambulancia, pero … como eres bueno, ya sabes, decidí mejor no hacerlo- dijo mientras me daba un vaso de agua

Bebí rápidamente ya que me estaba quemando la garganta

-¿Que soy qué? - pregunte frunciendo el ceño-No sé de qué quieres decir? - dije mientras le regresaba el vaso vacío

-Bueno ya sabes-dijo mientras me miraba de arriba a abajo- Eres un hibrido

Estaba a punto de preguntarle a que se refería cuando observé un reflejo desconocido en el espejo que se encontraba enfrente de la cama, volteo a ver, sin poder identificar a la persona- Hola- dije mientras me levantaba de la cama y buscaba la salida

Lo mejor sería salir de aquí a juzgar por lo apariencia del cuarto este era alguna clase de club y yo no estaba dispuesto a perder mi tiempo con dos extraños en un lugar como este, tenia que irme ya.

La puerta más cercana se encontraba a unos escasos metros- Bueno, fue un gusto- dije encogiéndome de hombros y empezando a caminar hacia la salida- Gracias chico- dije antes de pasar al chico rubio- Gracias por todo- dije sonriendo

-Detente- Camine tan rápido como pude para llegar a la salida sin embargo me congele al escuchar esa voz - ¿Quién eres?

-Nadie- conteste molesto, Lo último que quería meterme en problemas hoy

Intente seguir avanzando, pero mis piernas no se movieron, fue como si estuvieran pegadas a la lujosa alfombra color rojo

Sentí como alguien me tocaba el hombro e instintivamente me voltee para apartar su mano, sin embargo, cuando toque su piel, una extraña sensación me invadió, fue como si me hubiera quedado sin aire, como si estuviera en medio de un ataque pánico.

Le mire

Era un chico de cabellos largos, oscuros, vestido como una abuela, con unos absurdos pantalones café y una playera con dibujos animados, me hubiera reído, de no ser el por aura que emitía, sentía que me estaba absorbiendo, como si consumiera todo el oxígeno en la habitación y no dejara nada para los demás seres en esta, inspire de golpe, aferrándome a la vida, en vano… ya que el me sujeto por el cuello, no dijo nada solamente hizo contacto visual

– T..u….- intente decir entre bocanadas

Pero él no me permitió terminar la oración, levanto mi mandíbula abruptamente, quedamos frente a frente y en ese momento me dieron ganas de correr, el chico era más alto que yo y tenía una mirada vacía, ojos verdes que parecían atravesar mi alma- ¿Quién te envió? - pregunto mientras me empujaba contra la pared- Acaso… ¿Crees que soy tan débil? - gruño molesto

-N…no- intenté contestar- No sé de qué hablas- dije mientras intentaba liberarme- Mira agradezco la ayuda, pero …ya me voy

-Harry- le llamo el rubio- No creo que sea una trampa, se veía bastante mal, por eso lo metí al club- dijo mientras intentaba separar al pelinegro de mi- Creo que no sabe lo que es…. - Comento alarmado- Será mejor que lo dejemos ir

-Bien- comento el pelinegro- Será mejor que se vaya- dijo antes de soltarme- No quiero que… vete, antes de que sea demasiado tarde-susurro el pelinegro en mi oído- Corre.

**Author's Note:**

> dejen reviews :D


End file.
